


Station square high

by Shadow_network



Series: The sonic fics [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Depression, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, OOC, Smut, Sucide, cheating smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: A tails POV where tails goes to high school and his last year might just kill him before it’s done. He must help his girlfriend Amy rose, his best friend sonic, and his other friends navigate through life without killing each other or themselves, and it isn’t easy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Rouge the Bat, Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The sonic fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024542





	1. The downward spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Yes after nearly a month I’m finally starting a new series. I’m not posting daily just whenever i feel like I made something non garbage.

It’s the first day of school. I looked at myself in the mirror. I haven’t seen my girlfriend, Amy rose, in a while since she went to a family vacation. I looked at my phone and quickly called Amy. I had over 29 missed calls.

‘Hey Amy 

‘Hey tails I’m back here now

‘Sorry I didn’t pick up the phone

‘It’s cool but hurry up I’m waiting outside for you

I looked as Amy stood outside my dorm. Crap, I rushed and put on my clothes as I cursed myself out mentally.

“Hey Amy”

“Hey babe”

We shared a slight kiss before walking outside and getting on the bus.

“Ay yo small fry”

I look back too see sonic and his boyfriend, shadow.

“What’s up homes”

We hugged each other before I sat down next to Amy.

“You guys are so cute together”

Amy looked over at shadow, who was currently fake kissing while me and sonic were laughing. Amy took are sharp look at all of us an it stopped.

“Anyways, you heard blaze and silver broke up”

I looked at her in shock, right as I noticed both of them heard us talking.

“Yes we did because this silver dumb ass cheated on me with Maria

“You cheated on me with fucking sonic, FUCKING SONIC OF ALL PEOPLE!!, YOUR A FUCKING WHORE.

I gulped as Amy tried to no notice how hard shadow was looking at sonic.

“Is this true sonic”

I looked shocked for a slight second at how calm shadow was, as I see sonic is freaking out. At this point, everyone on the bus was listening in, even the bus driver.

“Look it wasn’t anything real, it was just a joke”

Sonic smiled at me nervously, as if asking me to back him up. I looked up at silver crying on rage and sadnesses at how things turned out.

“Also I didn’t fuck that ugly pice of shit hedgehog”

I sharply look at Maria who piped up from the back.

“Oh shut up you slut, take several seats, I’m more surprised that you haven’t fucked every body you come in contact with”

Amy’s eyes widened as she looked back at Maria, while her ex-girlfriend, rouge, played a basic hype man.

“Blaze, your a piece of shit”

I finally noticed that shadow had been crying. I move over to comfort him, because sonic wasn’t helping.

“It’s cool shadow”

Shadow pushed me off very gently and I move back to Amy, who is basically scared out of her mind what might happen.

“Sonic, we’re through, get the fuck away from me”

Amy and me watched as the couple, that was a star for gay couples, broke up. I looked at the bus driver and he sped off of the bus stop.

10:00 am

I walked with Amy to third period, the last one before lunch. The word about sonadow’s break up (yes they had a ship name) ran quickly. I was of course the one person who wasn’t emotionally involved so I was the person with the most information.

“Amy do we really have to tell the principal”

“Yes tails, we are telling the principal so he doesn’t say anything stupid over the announcements”

I nodded my head and fluffed my tails, I wasn’t ready for what was to come, the suspense and anxiety killing me inside.

“What do you mean they broke up, that was a school relationship”

“Sometimes people do stupid things”

“Oh Dang it I missed you telling him how sonic cheated on shadow with blaze and how I roasted the hell out of m-“

Amy covered my mouth. I walked in late so thats my defense.

“SONIC CHEATED”

“TAILS, I WAMTED TO TELL HIM THAT”

I looked at her shocked and then let out a laugh. I shook out of it as the principal looked distraught.

“School is dismissed for today”

We both looked at the principal and walked out and then ran trying to avoid attention.

12:00 PM

Amy came to my house for the mandatory sleep over we we’re having. Her parents like us together so we don’t really need supervision.

5:10 PM

I wake up as i see the house is quiet. The door opens waking me and Amy up.

“Tails, there’s a bad storm coming, we’re on lockdown so Amy’s staying until further notice”

Amy excitingly jumps. I look at her and then yawn as I head downstairs. 

“This is Amy’s stuff, like pads and other stuff”

My mom whispered the last part to me, as if it was something I only needed to know. I carried up her belongings and turned on a movie. 

“We’re getting pizza tonight miles, ask Amy what she might want”

I nod at my dads statement. Amy opens back up the door since I left. We sat down and watched the movie as the blizzard caved us in.


	2. Truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposure was the least tails offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I’m tired. Also ‘ means there talking on a phone.

Me and Amy were scared shitless because of the snow pile up. 

“The pizza on the counter hun”

“Ok”

Me and Amy looked hungry. At the end, Amy basically ate what I liked, sausage pizza form papa johns and some breadsticks. We head downstairs and munch up. 

“Let’s head upstairs”

I see Amy shivering and immediately agree until a knock graces the door. 

“Who is it”

“Shadow”

I send Amy up as I unlock the door.

“Now why should I let you in you broke up with my best friend”

“YOUR best friend cheated on me, so he had it coming.

“True but why are you here”

“Well sonic was fucking sally while I was trying to pack up and I don’t have a place to stay”

“Ok”

“Also I have cream because her mother kicked her out to live with me or something”

“You guys can stay I just texted my parents”

They hadn’t answered yet , but luckily they said yes when they did return the message. I let them upstairs as Amy hugged them both and offered them a place to sleep.

“Can I take the top”

“Sure”

Shadow was heart broken and he was my close friend, so I let him sleep wherever, plus I’m more of a bottom bunker myself.

“Hey guys”

My mom walked in the room and I paused the movie as we all waved.

“Wait before anything misses Prower, thank you for letting us stay”

“Oh it’s my pleasure, you guys are nice kids, I love you like children, and you guys can stay as long as you need”

My mom LOVED shadow and cream, and didn’t like sonic as much. I wasn’t in the mood for sonic at all either. 

“Also, I heard about you and sonic, how you holding up”

All three of us winced at the question, while shadow just sighed and shed a small tear. He then jumped into my mothers arms.

“It’s terrible, how could he do that to me”

My mom just looked at us. Me and Amy went to get the therapy kit my mom had while cream called sally and sonic to curse them out.

“It’s ok shadow, let’s talk about it, is that fine”

Shadow nodded as I came back. We all head downstairs as cream keeps sonic and sally on the phone. Shit was about to get real.

8:00 PM

“Ok shadow the cookies are almost done”

He nodded slightly, still paying attention to Sonics dumb ass reason for cheating.

‘Tails, you believe me right

I didn’t know what to say. On one half he’s my best friend, and a family member, but that was former now. He fucked up all of us, and plus he wasn’t getting any approval from the room, so I thought between my choices.

“I do believe you-“

“The fuck babe”

I turned to Amy, who looked as if she was about to break up with me.

“Really this is Disney channel shit, you should know I was going to pick your side right”

“Y-yeah”

Amy looked sad and guilty. I moved in to hug her, and she pushed me away.

“Ihavetrustissuesandithoughtyouweregonnabelikemyparents”

She said it quickly, but I picked up on what she was saying. I hugged her tightly and kissed her. I knew sonic was a prick but damn.

‘Oh calm down, stop bitching about your parents already

“Oh shut the fuck up you blue rat, go die in hell with your gay ass adopted Mother, or better yet fucking rape her again, you slimy piece of shit, I hope you fucking die and if you do I’ll come to your funeral and stab you just to make sure your fucking dead, then I’ll burn you, you dumb ass, and I hope you get Sally’s aids, I rather have you die then ever touch a female, like how you raped Amy you little whore, I hope you fucking drown, I hate you so much, and if you die, that’ll be a dream come true”

Sonic was practically crying at the mention of how much of a shithead he was. Amy also got sensitive about the rape issue. Shadow let out a small smile.

“Miles prower, now you apologize to sonic right now”

“YOUR PROTECTING HIM”

‘No da, I fuck her like, every Sunday

Enraged, I punched my mother. I felt betrayed and worse Amy didn’t feel safe anymore.

“Everything I said to him is forwarded”

My mom gasped as I walked upstairs. Amy was crying. I calmed myself down before approaching her.

“Amy, I’m sorry”

“It’s not you I promise”

“Look, I love you a lot, so please don’t hate me, please”

“Of course not”

She piped up a little and sat down, in bed as we drifted off.


	3. Escalating quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails leaves his home, but more happens outside of the house then inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something I cal, story telling POV where one character will tell a story. That happens in the story. Also warning, rape mentioned and drugging

I woke up to my dad arguing with my mom over her cheating scandal. Shadow and cream have long since gone to bed, probably a lot later then us. I walk to the bathroom, ignoring my parents trying to include me. 

“Hey”

Amy’s voice scared me. I look back and give her a hug. The snow got worse, but we were all leaving today. I couldn’t stand my mother, and how she fucked my best friend.

“You ok tails”

Shadow looked concerned. I hugged him. He went through some shit yesterday and that’s how i showed I cared.

“Ok you gay side pieces, let’s go”

We laughed at creams joke as Amy shook her head. We walked out of the house into the cold weather.

“So tails, where we headed”

“Well my grandma gave me a spare payed off house in her will, so I’m living there now”

“I don’t feel comfortable intruding on your privacy with Amy so I bought a house”

“Oh ok”

I didn’t look disappointed, more confused. It takes months, years, to buy a house. How did he do it in just a day.

“To Aid your confusion, tails”

I snapped out of thought.

“I was planning to move with sonic but, that’s not happening”

What a Disney channel explanation. I nodded my head, as if I was pretending to listen. I then made eyes at Amy, who was currently napping on me. I wanted to wake her up, but I just chose on napping also.

10:00 AM

I woke up in me and Amy’s bed. Shadow was cooking and talking to cream quietly. I have good ears. I move off of the bed, Trying not to wake up Amy. I walk downstairs.

“What’s cooking”

Shadow jumped as cream laughed.

“I thought you were knocked”

“I don’t sleep long”

He rolled his eyes.

“I’m cooking breakfast”

“Ok”

“2:00 PM 

Me and shadow are eating as Amy woke up.

“Babe, we need to talk”

Shadow and me looked at each other. A knot in my stomach appeared.

“Y-y-yes”

I walked upstairs and sat down.

“I’m sorry”

“Why”

“I got seduced by your dad”

“WHEN”

“Like two nights ago”

“When you first got there”

“Ye”

(2 nights ago) (Amy story telling/POV)

Amy: So basically, I was using the bathroom. Then your dad came to me and gave me a drink since i had a headache

Tails: this is why I don’t take drinks from my dad

Amy: well I wasn’t warned.

Tails: sorry

Amy: any-who, it’s not your fault. I accepted the drink then I felt weird. I knocked out accordingly.

Tails: shit, he probably gave you my old heavy sleep pills

Amy: you have sleeping pills

Tails: had, I couldn’t sleep because of my other medication for being focused. I stopped taking them long ago.

Amy: when I did wake up, I felt like I had just lost my virginity.

Tails: didn’t we-

Amy: yes

Tails: got it

Amy: he raped me and I just got done reporting to the police.

Tails: fuck I feel bad I should’ve woke you up or told you about my dad.

Amy: you couldn’t have known.

Tails: my dads sick, I’m going to fucking kill him.

Amy: no 

Tails: for you

(Back to tails POV)

I walked down to my house as the police arrived. I was pissed.

“Hello Sargent, I have a question”

“Yes”

“My dad who lives here raped my girlfriend, who was severely underaged”

“Ok”

“Can I beat his ass”

He looked back, as if asking.

“Fine, but don’t kill him”

“I won’t”

I walked in as my dad was sitting there. I showed my pass to hurt him. I then proceeded to hurt him. I kicked him and punched him harder then ever before. I bruised his eyes and arms.

“Good job prick”

I walked out on that. 

2:45

I walked up to Amy who was watching a movie with cream and shadow and rouge.

“Hey guys”

Everyone jumped slightly.

“Oh your back”

“Where did you go”

“Well long story short, my dad raped Amy, and i handled it accordingly, by beating his ass”

“My man”

“No shadow, not my man”

“Um-“

“You can’t just assault people”

“I got police permission”

“Still”

“Look if it hurt you, then I’m no better then him, but if you just think I did it to be a dick, I didn’t”

“I know that”

“So let’s just try to-“

“Hey small fry”

“Why is he here”

“No idea”

Shadow looked confused with my answer. I walked downstairs as sonic had a bitch smirk.

“I’m gonna give you a minute to tell me why our here”

“I just wanted to apologize to you and shadow”

“Apology department is closed”

“Look I feel bad”

“Yeah you should, you fucked my mother”

“Yeah I’m sorry”

“Ok take the smile off, I don’t care why your here but tell me why”

“I was going to ask rouge out for knuckles”

“Tell him grow a pair and have him come, and please go now”

“Fine but you’ll miss me”

“I really don’t”

I shut the door as he left. I walked upstairs and without talking just nodded at shadow and calmed myself down from the day.


	4. Love isn’t as far as hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails makes decisions that might hurt everyone, and it might hurt him even more.
> 
> SUCIDE WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCIDE WARNING. If your sensitive to the topic, just pass the part after the fight.

Knuckles are you Sonics friend or not

‘I’m not but he won’t leave me alone

‘I’ll send you an address, go there

‘Not a drug dealer right

‘No

He hung up the phone. I looked over to Amy who was kinda mad and tired.

“Who was that”

“Knuckles”

“Isn’t he friends with sonic”

I looked at shadow. At least I know no one listens to my conversations.

“Nope he’s coming soon”

The door had a big knock. Amy looked at me.

“Speak of the knuckles”

Amy let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m coming”

Amy looked at me confused. I picked her up and put her in bed.

“Huh”

“Your tired, head to sleep, I’ll be right back up”

“Ok, babe”

I smiled as she softened up and I put her to bed. I went downstairs and opened the door.

“Hey”

“You cool with me staying here”

“Uh yeah that’s why I invited you”

“Cool I bought my stuff”

“Ok come in I’ll give you a room”

I walked him upstairs to a room with stuff he likes.

“Woah thanks”

“No prob”

I walked down the hall to Amy. I needed to comfort her.

“Hey Am-“

I was interrupted by shadow on top of Amy. My anger got above me. Amy woke up screaming as I beat the crap,out of shadow. Rouge was the one to pull me off after I had near,y slit his throat.

“Your just like sonic you dick”

“Maybe your overacting just like him”

“At least I don’t rape people”

“At least I don’t have a slut for a girlfriend”

“Well Maria’s dead, right”

Rouge covered her mouth.

(A few days earlier)

“Guys, Maria committed s-sucid-“

We all looked at him shocked. He had asked out Maria and she had said yes. Sure it was a rebound, but he loved her. We all tried to comfort him.

(Now)

I snap back to what happened a few days ago. My righteousness tells me that went to far. My anger shuts it up. Shadow now suddenly has a gun to his head.

“Shadow don’t pull that trigger”

He jumps and looks back at me, Amy left the room I guess, so I had no one to help me. He pulls the trigger as the gun blast slows life down.

“Ahh”

Amy looks at me. I’m in our bed. Was it a dream. 

“Shadow”

“What”

“He he”

“No”

“He died”

My eyes widen. What did I do. Amy looks about as shocked as me. She just came in from outside the house. That’s my guess. 

“Can you-“

“Yes”

And for the rest of the week she spooned me. Why me. Why him. I guess I’d have guilt but it’s just fear and anger. I look at my phone.

From rouge: shadows funeral is tomorrow you coming

I contemplated the question. Wouldn’t it be wrong. Amy nodded as if to say yes.

“We should go, just to give our condolences”

“No”

“What”

“We’re going to stay the entire service”

“Why”

“Because, he’s my friend”

She smiled. Amy turned back over as I texted rouge back.

To rouge: I’m there

With that I shut off my phone. Tomorrow was gonna be hard


	5. The sour break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a different chapter 5 that was released but I deleted it because I felt it wasn’t good quality. If anyone wants me to release it though, just tell me and I will.

I woke myself up out of bed. How could I have excepted this request.

“Tails you missed the funeral”

“What”

Amy walked in saying that. I was slightly taken aback by her anger.

“Jesus your never on fucking time”

“Calm down”

“No that’s your friend asshole”

“Ok Babe there’s no need for name callling”

“Don’t call me babe”

“Ok can you stop”

“No fuck you”

“So this is how it is”

“What”

“Just being fucking triggered for a mis understanding”

“Yes”

“Amy just fucking calm down”

“No you did this”

“I did this?”

“Yes”

“Fuck you bitch”

“Wait what”

“You don’t think I feel bad enough”

“I’m sorry what”

“So go ahead, fuck yourself”

“What you can’t leave”

“Bye, it’s done”

“Wait”

“Leave now”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this series will be my small portion where I won’t take requests often but I will sometimes so look out.


End file.
